


Fallen Paradise

by butterbutt12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterbutt12/pseuds/butterbutt12
Summary: Levi is a small-time cop and Eren is a but a boy in Levi's eyes. Will Eren convince Levi otherwise?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Fallen Paradise

There was something about dreary days like today that made Levi debate whether life was really worth it. When his superior told him about the decision to transfer Levi to the middle of some godforsaken suburb, Levi had the thought to punch the sheepish old man right to the nose. Though he couldn’t judge the uppity city men; Levi _had_ thoroughly chewed out the woman who had let her son run loose in a mall. In his defense, she had gotten nasty when Levi asked if this had happened before and she scoffed that the way she raised her children was none of his concern. In the end, the woman was beating her son and the son had run away.

Levi’s mouth almost twitched into a smile when he thought about the mother’s face paling when he threatened her in a not-so-subtle manner. Levi stared out of the police box he was stationed at and watched the dark clouds roll by. He was hoping something interesting would happen, something that would push him to move. He felt restless, sitting in a peaceful residential area where the only thing that happened during his shift was an old woman requesting that her cat get fetched from her orange tree.

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi saw a flash of brown behind a light pole. His mind immediately ran to his eventful night the day before.

* * *

Levi nursed his glass, containing some piss beer that the bartender had claimed was, “local.” The bar was a hole-in-the-wall speakeasy Levi had found online that would meet his… needs. After the transfer, Levi needed something, rather, someone, who could take his mind off his frustration.

“Hey, you’re new around here. Experimenting?” Levi looked up from his glass to find green – maybe blue – eyes that were immeasurably deep. The handsome face was framed by brown baby hairs that fell from a messy bun.

Levi squinted and a small smirk graced his features, “Are you even old enough to be here, kid?”

The boy’s eyes widened in surprise and there was a laugh from behind the bar.

“Good try, Eren. This one hasn’t spoken to anyone since he sat down.” Levi glared at the source of the voice – Hange Zoe – a strange, but amiable woman, Levi gleaned. Hange smiled in response and continued to wipe the glasses.

Levi returned his attention to “Eren” who shrugged and sat beside the policeman. “Fortunately for you, I can deal with cranky,” Eren said. Levi watched warily as Hange put down a glass of beer and thought to himself that he was off-duty and did not need to arrest the underage drinker.

Hange caught the look and said, “He’s 25, good sir. Don’t worry, I don’t serve minors here.” Levi let go of the “minor” part, not bothering to tell the bartender off that the legal drinking age is 21, not 18. He’s off-duty, he had to remind himself.

Eren took a swig from the glass and looked back at Levi. “You really think I look like a kid? From the looks of it, you’re closer to the height of one than I am.”

Levi growled, “Watch it.” Eren winced and an apologetic look came over his face.

“Sorry, this was bad. Let’s start over – I’m Eren.”

Levi had half a thought to clear his tab and walk out, but decided against it. Something in the man’s eyes caught Levi’s attention. “Levi,” he finally replied.

“Levi,” Eren marveled and he smiled. Bright, white teeth made Levi look down as his mind flitted to how they’d look biting Levi’s nape. “Why are you here?”

“To drink.”

“Okay, besides the obvious.”

Levi smirked and stared at Eren, “What do you think?”

Eren’s cheeks bloomed into a faint pink and Levi reveled in the color. Eren’s eyes hungrily took in Levi’s shoulders, his torso, and further down, only momentarily lingering at his groin. The color stayed on the man’s face.

“What are you looking at?” Levi asked. Eren quickly looked away and Hange stifled what sounded like a laugh.

Eren took another sip of his beer and muttered, “Nothing.”

“Well, we finally got a name. Welcome, Levi, I hope you find your stay in my bar fun and interesting! Paradise is known for our beer and good company!” Hange proclaimed. Levi watched with disdain as the other patrons of the bar applauded and Hange bowed.

“What’s going on now, Hange?” a rich, timbre voice asked from behind Levi. Levi didn’t bother to turn as a large, blond man sat on the other side. Although Levi originally came to the bar for …company, he had to admit that he now wanted nothing more than to go home, wash, and go to bed.

“So, I heard you’re new around here,” the voice continued. Levi swirled his beer and nodded, “Yeah, apparently.”

Levi turned to the blond, surprised at the harsh blue eyes that met his, “Well, I can show you the sights of this welcoming town, if you’d let me.”

Levi felt Eren shift in his seat as the blonde introduced himself, “I’m Erwin, pleased to meet you, Levi.” Levi tapped his fingers against the bar and said, “Yeah, I can use a tour guide.”

Levi watched out of the corner of his eye as Eren finished his beer. Eren’s green-blue eyes were clouded with emotions that Levi wasn’t sure he wanted to be involved with.

“Let’s go somewhere a little more private, then,” Erwin said smoothly.

Levi felt Eren leave his seat.

“Alright.”

Levi left his beer half-empty and started to pull his wallet out before Hange quipped, “Don’t worry, it’s on the house tonight. I have a feeling you’re about to give me some much-needed entertainment.” The twinkle in her eyes made Levi uncomfortable, like there was something Levi didn’t know.

The policeman followed Erwin out of the bar and into a night of coiled muscles and messy sheets.

* * *

“Oi, get out here,” Levi said into the obvious stranger hiding behind the pole. He felt the air turn tense, as if he could see someone deciding whether or not they should.

Eren stepped out into the open, his face slightly flushed. The man looked good; he was wearing a navy two-piece suit, his jacket unbuttoned and no tie to be found. Levi’s eyes looked at the collarbones that jutted from Eren’s white-collared shirt that was left dangerously open. Levi was between hating the disheveled look and admiring it.

“You caught me, officer,” Eren said, a grin on his face.

“You weren’t doing a very good job of hiding.”

Eren’s smile widened further before he tucked a stray piece hair behind his ear that fell from his bun. “Wasn’t really hiding. Just was around the neighborhood.”

Levi snorted. With the suit, Eren fit into this residential neighborhood as much as a tiger fit into a petting zoo. Eren walked towards Levi, a hand in his pant suit pocket. Levi stood still, his arms crossed as he observed the younger man.

Eren was definitely attractive. His jaw was chiseled and his cheekbones sat high on his face. Levi could see how Eren grew from an attractive teenager into a man, but it didn’t change the fact that Eren’s eyes were so bright, and his skin so clear, that he could have passed for a young college student. Eren’s wisps of hair moved with the breeze and Levi found himself staring up at the face of the man.

“What are you looking at?” Eren said, an echo of the conversation from the night before.

“What are you doing here, brat?”

Eren’s eyebrows knitted together and he replied, “I’m not a brat. You did hear Hange say I was 25, right?”

“Still a brat,” Levi responded, “Though a brat in a suit that he doesn’t look like he can afford.”

“You don’t think it suits me?” Eren asked, looking down at his clothing. A smile tugged back onto the brunette’s face as he looked up. He knew he looked good.

Levi didn’t respond. Eren shrugged, as if accepting the answer, and said, “It’s just a part of the job description.”

“What jo-“

“Eren! You asshole, I told you to just wait in the car. You never listen to a damn thing anyone tells you to do,” a voice came from down the street. A shaggy-haired man came speed-walking to where Eren and Levi stood. Eren noticeably rolled his eyes and turned to face the other man.

“I was gone for like, five minutes Jean. What’s got your fucking panties in a twist this time?”

“You-“

“Oi, brats, take the fight somewhere else,” Levi interrupted. Jean turned to say something before he looked at the uniform Levi donned. He instead hissed at Eren, “Why are you talking to a cop?”

“I just ran into him, that’s all,” Eren replied breezily. Levi’s left eyebrow rose slightly.

“What’s your job, Eren?” Levi asked. Eren shrugged again, “Nothing too crazy. Business stuff.”

Before Levi could get another word out, someone else interrupted. Levi was starting to get very irritated at the amount of _brats_ he was dealing with and went to pointedly glare at the new voice.

“Eren!” A blond man with soft blue eyes called from the driver’s seat of a car that pulled up, “Eren, please get back in the car. Your brother is going to _kill_ you if you don’t go to the meeting.”

“Alright, alright I get it!” Eren yelled exasperatedly, “Jean, just get in. I’ll be there in a second, I was having a conversation.”

Jean begrudgingly trudged into the shiniest black sedan Levi had ever set eyes on and stepped in.

“Sorry,” Eren breathed, “I have to go, but maybe we can talk sometime. Over food or something-“

“No-“

“I’ll see you at Paradise. Saturday night.”

“Oi, I said-“

And he was gone. Levi hadn’t moved an inch as he saw the black car speed away and he felt a headache start to build in his temples. Levi decided not to give Eren or his merry band another thought as he walked back into the police box to find ibuprofen.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! Excited to join this fandom... pls bear with the Levi/Erwin ship... for now ;)


End file.
